Akankah Kita Bersama?
by SapphireNightSky
Summary: "Ne... Sasuke. Apa menurutmu kita bersama seperti ini terus?"/ "Tentu saja kita akan bersama. Berdua. Selamanya." Dengan tatapan serius Sasuke menyampaikan kata-katanya dengan yakin. Naruto yang mendengar dan melihat sorot keyakinan dari mata Sasuke akhirnya bernapas lega. Tersenyum dengan senyuman lima jarinya dengan bahagia. Tanpa tahu takdir apa yang menunggu mereka.


Senja yang sunyi di Kota Konoha. Di sebuah bukit kecil di pinggiran kota terbaring dua sosok pemuda dengan tangan saling bertautan. Menikmati sisa-sisa sinar matahari yang sebentar lagi menghilang. Semilir angin menerpa pepohonan membuat dedaunan momiji yang memerah mulai berguguran menghujani mereka.  
Momen tersebut terusik saat seorang dari mereka beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya.  
Terduduk sambil menengadahkan wajah menatap langit yang mulai gelap.

"Ne... Sasuke." Naruto mulai buka suara memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Apa menurutmu kita bersama seperti ini terus?" Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut Sasuke yang masih memejamkan mata menggeser tubuhnya dan membuat paha Naruto menjadi bantal yang nyaman untuknya.

"Entahlah." Jawabnya singkat.  
Kecewa dengan jawaban Sasuke, Naruto menarik-narik rambut pemuda bersurai raven di pangkuannya.

"Jadi Uchiha yang satu ini juga tidak tahu? Dasar...tidak berguna." Pertanyaan retoris mengandung ejekan dilontarkan Naruto tapi  
ia berbisik mengucapkan dua suku kata terakhir.

"Aku mendengar itu, Dobe. Jangan mengumpatku seperti itu apalagi saat aku tepat di depanmu." Sasuke menimpali Naruto dengan santai membuat Naruto tersenyum kecut menanggapi sikap Sasuke.  
Tangan Sasuke menggapai pipi Naruto untuk mengelusnya.

"Tentu saja kita akan bersama. Berdua. Selamanya." Dengan tatapan serius Sasuke menyampaikan kata-katanya dengan yakin. Naruto yang mendengar dan melihat sorot keyakinan dari mata Sasuke akhirnya bernapas lega. Tersenyum dengan senyuman lima jarinya dengan bahagia. Tanpa tahu takdir apa yang akan menanti mereka.

* * *

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Sapphire NightSky

Pairs: SasuNaru slight NaruHina, SasuSaku, NaruSaku, SasuKarin

Rate M for sexual content

Warning: Lemon, YAOI

* * *

Saya sudah peringatkan. Don't like, don't read. Kalo tetep pengen baca, resiko jangan salahkan saya XD

Gedung Namikaze Group  
08.30 pm

Naruto berjalan menuju ruangannya. Senyuman tak luntur dari wajahnya walaupun sudah tidak ada siapapun di sana.

"Anda dari mana saja, Naruto-sama?" Naruto yang baru saja membuka ruangannya terkejut bukan main saat seorang laki-laki yang duduk di dalam menyapanya.

"Astaga Neji! Kau mengagetkanku!" Bentaknya dengan tatapan horor.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukannya seharusnya semua sudah pulang?" Tanyanya lagi melihat Neji yang sekarang sedang meneguk secangkir kopi. Naruto yakin kalau Neji sudah lama berada di sana.

"Seharusnya begitu. Tapi perusahaan kita dalam masalah." Naruto terdiam menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Neji.  
"Investor-investor yang sudah berkerja sama dengan kita secara sepihak membatalkan kontrak. Mereka menilai keputusan yang anda buat tidak lagi menguntungkan mereka dalam jumlah besar. Karena itu mereka membatalkan kontraknya dan beralih ke perusahaan lain. Saya sudah berusaha meyakinkan mereka tapi mereka tetap bersikukuh dengan keputusan yang mereka ambil." Jelas Neji sambil membolak balik dan membaca dokumen di tangannya.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Ia mendudukkan diri di samping Neji dan membaca dokumen yang Neji bawa.

"Neji, kau bisa pulang sekarang. Aku akan coba mengatasinya." Perintahnya pada tangan kanan kepercayaannya.

"Baiklah. Saya permisi." Neji berdiri. Memberikan hormat sesaat dan berlalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

_'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?_' Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan menggelayut dalam benak Naruto.

_'Sebaiknya aku menghubungi mereka_.' Naruto beranjak menempati meja kerjanya. Mengangkat gagang telpon dan menghubungi koleganya satu per satu.

Berjam-jam telah berlalu namun usahanya tidak menemukan titik terang.  
_'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_ Pikirnya lelah dan tanpa sengaja ia mulai terlelap di atas meja.

.

Apartemen Sasuke  
07.00 am

"Pagi Sasuke-kun!" Sapa seorang wanita bersurai pink pada laki-laki bersurai raven yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi di apartemenku, Sakura?"

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan untukmu? Ayolah jangan memandangku dengan tatapan curiga seperti itu. Kau tahu aku bisa masuk kesini kapan saja sesukaku kan?" Ucapnya santai sambil menata peralatan makan untuk mereka berdua.

"Hentikan kebiasaanmu itu Sakura." Perintah Sasuke namun Sakura tetap santai melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Sasuke, kau harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu. Kalau tidak ada aku, siapa yang akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu?" Seulas senyum penuh tantangan menghiasi wajah Sakura. Kali ini ia sedang menuangkan secangkir kopi untuk Sasuke.

PRANG!

"BERHENTI BERSIKAP SEOLAH-OLAH KAU ADALAH ISTRIKU! Harus berapa kali aku katakan kalau aku tidak menyukainya. Kau benar-benar wanita menyebalkan!" Tanpa Sakura perkirakan, Sasuke menepis cangkir tadi hingga hancur berantakan karena membentur lantai.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku akan pergi." Sakura yang masih terkejut segera mengambil tasnya dan pergi dari apartemen Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke duduk di meja makan. Memandangi makanan yang telah disiapkan Sakura untuknya. Ia menunduk menyesali perbuatannya tadi. Harusnya ia tidak bersikap kasar terhadap wanita. Tapi ia hanya sedang membangun tembok tinggi yang menghalangi siapa saja yang berusaha mendekati hatinya. Hatinya hanya untuk satu orang. Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang, berkulit tan dan mata beriris biru langit. Ya, hanya untuk Naruto. Ia sudah berkata bahwa mereka berdua akan bersama selamanya. Walau pun mustahil tapi kata-kata yang telah diucapkan menjadi sumpah baginya.

_'Naruto...'_

.

Gedung Namikaze Group  
08.00 am

"Bagaimana perkembangannya, Naruto-sama?" Tanya Neji pada Naruto. Ia yakin semalam Naruto tidak pulang ke rumahnya.

"Neji, kemarin kau bilang investor-investor itu membuat kesepakatan dengan pihak lain. Siapa pihak lain itu?" Tanya Naruto penuh selidik.

"Hyuuga Group." Jawab Neji singkat.

"Begitu ya."  
"Neji, kau adalah seorang Hyuuga. Kenapa kau bekerja di perusahaanku?" Naruto mulai bertanya-tanya. 'Apakah mungkin...'

"Naruto-sama, sepertinya anda salah paham. Saya bekerja di sini karena saya ingin membuktikan pada klan itu kalau saya bisa hidup dan bertahan dengan kemampuan saya sendiri tanpa bantuan mereka. Saya yakin saya sudah menyampaikan ini pada anda saat wawancara tiga tahun yang lalu." Jawabnya dengan yakin dan penuh hormat pada atasannya.

"Hahaha. AHAHAHA!" Naruto tertawa. Tertawa dengan keras namun tidak ada suka cita di sana.  
"Apa yang telah aku katakan? Benar-benar lucu. Maaf aku sekilas meragukanmu." Lanjut Naruto dengan menepuk-nepuk pundak Neji

"Baiklah Neji. Atur pertemuanku dengan Presdir Hyuuga Group hari ini juga. Aku ingin berbicara dengannya." Pinta Naruto pada Neji dan bersiap meninggalkan ruang kerjanya.  
"Aku akan pulang dulu. Hubungi aku jika kau sudah dapat jadwalnya."

"Baik, Naruto-sama." Jawab Neji.

.

Gedung Hyuuga Group  
02.00 pm

Di dalam ruang presdir, dua orang berbeda usia tengah duduk. Seorang wanita cantik dengan anggun menghidangkan teh dan beberapa kudapan untuk tamu tuannya. Sementara seorang lagi berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan kedatangan tamu istimewa hari ini. Oh kenalkan, dia adalah Hinata. Tangan kiriku." Hyuuga Hiashi, presdir Hyuuga Group membuka suara. Terdengar nada riang dari cara bicaranya.

Naruto menyerngitkan alis tidak mengerti.  
"Tangan kiri?"

"Ya. Aku adalah presdir perusahaan ini. Sudah sewajarnya jika manusia sepertiku mempunyai dua tangan. Hinata adalah tangan kiriku dan aku punya seorang lagi. Ia adalah tangan kananku." Jelas Hiashi. Ekor matanya melirik seseorang di samping Naruto tanpa Naruto sadari.

"Maafkan saya Hiashi-san, tapi bisakah kita langsung saja?" Dengan sopan Naruto mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Anak muda zaman sekarang selalu terburu-buru. Silahkan saja." Ia mempersilahkan Naruto.

.

Gedung Uchiha Group  
00.03 pm

"Minggir Shikamaru!" Sakura yang mencoba menemui Sasuke di ruangannya harus dihadang oleh laki-laki dengan mata sayu dengan rambut hitam yang diikat ke atas.

"Dengarkan aku Sakura. Sasuke memintaku agar tidak ada yang mengganggunya terutama dirimu. Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang." Pinta Shikamaru, tangan kanan Sasuke.

"Huh!" Sakura menyerucutkan bibirnya. Berusaha mencari cara agar bisa menemui Sasuke.  
"Hei Lihat! Itu Temari!" Teriaknya sambil menunjuk koridor gedung lantai teratas itu.

"Tidak usah membodohiku Sakura. Temari itu dari Kota Suna, tidak mungkin dia ada disini." Ucap Shikamaru sambil terus menghalangi Sakura.

_'Sial padahal menurut gosip dari Ino, Shikamaru sedang ada hubungan khusus dengan Temari. Awas kau Ino!'_ Batin Sakura kesal dengan kabar burung dari Ino yang ia percayai begitu saja.  
_'Tidak ada cara lain. Aku harus menggunakan kekerasan.'_

Tanpa Shikamari duga, tiba-tiba kakinya diinjak dengan high heel yang Sakura pakai. Lalu Sakura seenaknya mendorong Shikamaru yang kesakitan menjauh dari pintu. Dengan cepat Sakura membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan.

"Dasar wanita." Pasrah Shikamaru.

.

Sakura mendelik melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sasuke yang duduk di kursinya dan seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah berkaca mata berdiri membicarakan sesuatu yang sepertinya serius. Wanita itu sesekali membungkuk mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke. Membuat wajah mereka berjarak minim.

"Menyingkir dari Sasuke, perempuan jalang!" Teriak Sakura sembari medorong wanita itu hingga terjatuh ke belakang.

"Hei! Apa maksudnya ini?" Wanita itu cepat-cepat berdiri dan hendak membalas perbuatan Sakura.

"Kalian berdua, hentikan!" Desis Sasuke.

Kedua wanita itu langsung terdiam.

"Karin, tolong keluar dulu. Aku akan berbicara dengan Sakura." Pintanya pada Karin.

"Baik, Sasuke-sama." Karin segera pergi dari ruangan itu, tidak lupa memberikan tatapan benci pada Sakura.

"Sakura, dia adalah Karin. Sekretarisku." Jelas Sasuke singkat dengan penekanan di kata terakhirnya.

"Maaf, aku..."

"Tidak perlu. Aku yang minta maaf. Harusnya aku tidak berkata kasar padamu tadi pagi." Sakura melongo mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Kemudian dia tersenyum paham.

"Sasuke, orang tuaku ingin mengadakan makan malam. Mereka ingin mengundangmu. Aku harap kau datang." Kali ini Sakura yakin keinginannya akan terkabul.

"Baiklah." Merasa harus membayar kesalahannya, kali ini Sasuke menuruti permintaan Sakura.

.

Gedung Hyuuga Group  
05.00 pm

Setelah beberapa jam tidak juga ditemukan penyelesaian masalah antardua pemimpin perusahaan ini.

"Naruto-san, bagaimana jika kita membuat kesepakatan." Lelah dengan perdebatan yang tampaknya tidak akan berakhir, Hiashi menawarkan pilihan.  
"Bagaimana jika aku membantumu mendapatkan modal yang cukup untuk perusahaanmu dengan syarat... Kau harus menikahi putriku."

"Maaf?" Naruto berusaha menangkap maksud kata-kata Hiashi tadi.

"Putriku, Hinata. Tapi itu terserah padamu." Hiashi memberinya pilihan mudah.

Mendapat bantuan sekaligus mendapat putri sulung presdir merupakan tawaran menggiurkan. Tapi itu jika laki-laki yang ditawari bukanlah Naruto. Karena cintanya hanya untuk Sasuke. Tapi Naruto juga harus memikirkan ribuan karyawannya. Nasib mereka merupakan tanggung jawab Naruto. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin menikahi perempuan yang bahkan tidak ia kenal. Ia yakin ia hanya akan bersama Sasuke.

Di tengah Naruto sibuk mempertimbangkan, Hinata mendekati ayahnya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kau bisa memikirkannya lagi Naruto-san. Maaf tapi aku ada rapat dengan kolegaku. Permisi." Hiashi diikuti Hinata di belakangnya meninggalkan Naruto dan Neji dalam ruangan itu.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya Naruto bangkit.  
"Ayo kita kembali, Neji."

"Baik, Naruto-sama."

Baru beberapa langkah Naruto berjalan, ia terhenti. Memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit bukan main. Pandangannya mengabur hingga akhirnya...

BRUK!

Gelap.

.

Rumah Sakit Konoha  
07.00 pm

Naruto siuman di rumah sakit. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Cuma Neji yang ada di sana. Duduk di sofa sambil membaca surat kabar yang disediakan rumah sakit.

"And seharusnya tidak memaksakan diri, Naruto-sama." Peringat Neji.

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku." Naruto menunduk. Ia sadar hal ini karena kecerobohannya. Kemudian ia melihat jam dinding di tembok ruangan.  
_'Sudah jam tujuh malam rupanya.'_ Katanya dalam hati.  
"Neji, dimana ponselku?"

Neji yang diajak bicara berjalan mendekat. Mengeluarkan ponsel milik Naruto dari saku jasnya.  
"Ini."

"Terima kasih." Naruto mengutak-atik layar touch screen miliknya. Hanya satu nomor yang saat ini benar-benar ingin ia hubungi.

Tuuut  
Tuuut  
Tuuut

_/Nomor telpon yang anda tuju tidak menjawab. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan./_ Hanya suara wanita khas operator yang menjadi jawaban.

"Sasuke, kau dimana? Aku membutuhkanmu! Tolong hubungi aku segera." Begitulah pesan suara yang coba Naruto sampaikan pada orang di seberang sana.

_/Sasuke, apa kau di apartemenmu? Aku akan kesana./_ Beberapa kali pesan singkat itu Naruto sampaikan tapi tetap tidak ada balasan.

Naruto yang gelisah akhirnya mencabut paksa IV yang terpasang di tangan kanannya. Tidak peduli darah yang menetes mengotori lengannya. Lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit.

.

Apartemen Sasuke  
08.00

Pintu apartemen Sasuke terkunci. Naruto yakin Sasuke tidak ada di dalam. Yang ia tidak mengerti Sasuke telah mengubah kode kunci apartemennya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menghubungi Sasuke tapi tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya dengan pasrah ia menunggu. Duduk di depan pintu dengan kedua tangan memeluk lututnya sendiri.  
_  
'Sasuke...'  
_

Sebuah restoran bintang lima Kota Konoha

Di sebuah meja yang telah disewa, empat orang berkumpul bersenda gurau. Walaupun salah seorang dari mereka tampak tidak larut dalam hal itu.

"Sasuke, apa kau setuju jika kami menikahkan Sakura denganmu?" Seorang wanita dengan surai pirang pucat berkata dengan anggun. Walau usianya sudah tidak muda, tapi kecantikannya mengundang decak kagum.

"Apa-apaan itu, Tsunade? Tiba-tiba membicarakan hal seperti itu?"

"Diamlah, Kakashi! Aku sedang membicarakan masa depan putri kita."

Tsunade dan Kakashi adalah orang tua Sakura.

"Sudahlah ayah, ibu." Sakura yang dibicarakan hanya tersenyum malu dengan pipi memerah.

"Sepertinya kami harus pergi dulu. Ada urusan mendadak. Nikmati kesenangan kalian." Kakashi dan Tsunade beranjak pergi meninggalkan putri mereka bersama Sasuke.

"Maaf ya, Sasuke. Orang tuaku memang selalu seperti itu." Jelasnya menutupi rasa malu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Tanpa mendengarkan ucapan Sakura, Sasuke langsung keluar dari restoran. Sakura yang tidak mengerti langsung berlari mengejarnya.

"Sasuke! Tunggu! Mau pergi kemana?" Sakura berusaha mencegah Sasuke.

"Aku harus ke apartemenku. Sebaiknya kau pulang, Sakura." Sasuke sudah lelah dengan Sakura. Ia ingin sendiri menemui Naruto.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku mau ikut denganmu!" Tapi Sasura tetap bersikeras.

"Terserah." Sasuke sudah tidak mau buang-buang waktu lagi.

Sasuke memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi membuat Sakura memegang erat sabuk pengamannya.

.

Apartemen Sasuke  
11.30 pm

Naruto yang masih duduk di depan pintu apartemen beranjak saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Ingin sekali ia segera memeluk Sasuke. Semua masalahnya benar-benar membuatnya tertekan. Namun keinginan tinggal keinginan saat Naruto melihat sosok lain di belakang Sasuke. Sakura, gadis cantik beriris mata emerald yang sejak SMA mengejar Sasuke. Sedang apa ia bersama Sasuke ke apartemen selarut ini?

"Naruto, sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan rasa bersalah.

"A-aku baru saja datang. Hahaha." Bohongnya.  
"Bodohnya aku datang selarut ini. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian. Maaf. Aku permisi."  
Cukup sudah. Kesabaran Naruto hanya sanggup sampai di sini. Ia berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yang hendak mengejar ditahan oleh Sakura.

"Tunggu Sasuke! Jelaskan padaku kenapa Naruto ada di sini?" Pintanya.

"Lepaskan!" Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura dengan mudah. Dengan cepat ia menyusul Naruto namun pemuda pirang itu sudah memasuki lift.

Tak ingin buang-buang waktu Sasuke mengejarnya melewati tangga darurat. Sepuluh lantai harus dilewati Sasuke untuk sampai ke lantai dasar.

Sasuke tepat waktu. Saat Naruto hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung, saat itu pula Sasuke berhasil mencengkram tangan Naruto agar si pirang tidak lari lagi.

"Naruto! Dengarkan! Maaf tadi aku ada urusan!" Sasuke singkat menjelaskan dengan napas yang masih ngos-ngosan.

"Urusan, heh?" Naruto tersenyum hambar.  
"Biar kutebak! Sedang sibuk merencanakan pernikahan kalian dengan calon mertuamu, heh?" Naruto berusaha membebaskan lengannya dari cengkraman Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Naruto. Seenaknya saja menuduhkan hal tersebut padanya.  
"Apa masalahmu Naruto! Kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Aku percaya padamu, Sasuke. Aku percaya! Dan sekarang aku bahkan sangat percaya kalau semua yang telah kau katakan padaku hanyalah omong kosong! Kau cuma menjadikanku bahan kesenanganmu! Tidak apa-apa kalau kau ingin bersama wanita itu. Aku yang akan pergi dari kehidupanmu." Meluaplah semua emosi yang coba Naruto tahan sejak tadi. Ia mengecup bibir Sasuke sebagai ucapan selamat tinggalnya.

Sasuke yang masih mematung akan apa yang Naruto lakukan tidak menyadari jika Naruto sudah pergi dari sana.

"Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke-kun!" Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke. Ia yang baru saja keluar dari lift tidak tau apa yang telah terjadi dan cuma bisa menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Sakura... Bisakah kau pulang sekarang? Aku sedang tidak enak badan." Secara tidak langsung Sasuke mengusir Sakura. Sesekali ia memijit-mijit pelipisnya.

Melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu mau tidak mau Sakura mengalah.  
"Baiklah jika itu maumu." Dan ia pun beranjak pergi dari sana.

.

Namikaze Mansion

Naruto berjalan memasuki kamar pribadinya. Menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarnya. Ia ingin membersihkan diri. Berendam dalam air hangat mungkin bisa sedikit menenangkan pikirnya.

Tanpa melepas pakaian ataupun sepatu yang melekat di tubuhnya, Naruto merendam tubuhnya ke dalam bath up. Sebuah pisau cukur berada di tangannya.  
Perlahan Naruto menyayat pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Satu garis. Dua garis. Semakin banyak sayatan di lengan kanannya.  
Tidak. Naruto sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bunuh diri. Ia hanya ingin merasakan sensasi sakit saat tubuhnya terluka. Darah yang menetes menjadi pemandangan indah tersendiri untuknya.  
Iya. Ini adalah kebiasaannya saat tertekan dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.  
Semakin tidak sabaran Naruto memberikan goresan-goresan di sana. Sampai tidak sengaja ia menyayat nadinya sendiri terlalu dalam.  
Darah yang mengucur sempat membuatnya takut. Namun ia sudah tidak berniat untuk melakukan apapun.  
_'Ayah, Ibu, apa aku akan segera bertemu kalian?'_ Naruto pikir jika ia mati maka ia bisa berkumpul bersama orang-orang yang terlebih dulu pergi darinya. Ia memilih untuk bisa tertidur saja. Matanya menutup dan ia kehilangan kesadaran di sana.

.

Sasuke berniat mengejar Naruto. Kesalahpahaman tadi benar-benar mengganggunya dan ia berniat menyelesaikannya dengan Naruto saat ini juga.  
Dan di sinilah Sasuke. Di rumah tempat Naruto tinggal.

Ting  
Tong

Berkali-kali Sasuke memencet bel rumah tersebut. Tapi tidak ada tanggapan dari dalam.  
Tidak sabar Sasuke memutuskan untuk masuk.

"Naruto."  
"Naruto! Kau di rumah?"  
Sasuke yang tidak memperoleh jawaban melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar Naruto.

Mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kamar, mata Sasuke tertuju pada pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka.

Matanya membulat ketika melihat sosok Naruto tidak sadarkan diri di bath up berendam dalam genangan darah.

"Naruto!" Sedikit panik Sasuke segera mengangkat tubuh Naruto dari sana dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur.  
Kepanikan Sasuke bertambah saat ia hendak memeriknya denyut nadi Naruto karena hanya ada luka-luka sayatan dengan darah yang masih keluar.  
_'Bodoh! Bodoh! Apa yang coba kau lakukan, Dobe?'_ Rutuknya dalam hati.

Sasuke merobek ujung kemeja yang ia kenakan dan mencoba menutup luka-luka sayatan di pergelangan tangan Naruto.  
Setelah yakin bahwa tidak ada lagi darah yang keluar ia langsung menghubungi dokter yang ia kenal.

"Moshi-moshi. Sasuke, kenapa malam-malam begini-"

"Ino, cepatlah ke rumah Naruto sekarang juga. Dia butuh bantuanmu. Tolong."

"Tapi-"

Tut  
Tut  
Tut

Sambungan telpon diputus begitu saja oleh Sasuke.

Apapun itu, Ino yakin jika Sasuke benar-benar butuh bantuan. Ia segera menyiapkan peralatan dan langsung menuju ke kediaman Naruto.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Ino untuk sampai di tempat Naruto. Raut wajah khawatir Sasuke dan wajah pucat Narutolah dua hal yang dilihatnya.

Dengan seksama Ino memeriksa keadaan Naruto. Melepas lilitan kain yang tadinya digunakan Sasuke untuk menutup luka Naruto kemudian membersihkannya dan menutupnya kembali dengan pembalut.

"Sasuke, aku tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi tapi keadaannya baik-baik saja. Kita beruntung Naruto bisa bertahan setelah kehilangan banyak darah. Dan juga terima kasih kau sudah menolongnya menghentikan pendarahannya." Penjelasan dari Ino membuat Sasuke bisa sedikit bernapas lega.

"Oh iya. Bisa tolong ambilkan baju ganti untuknya, Sasuke? Kita harus mengganti pakaiannya. Dia bisa terkena demam." Sasuke mengangguk. Membuka lemari pakaian Naruto dan mengambil baju ganti untuk Naruto lalu menyerahkannya ke Ino.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan menggantikan baju untuknya." Ino menerima pakaian ganti dari Sasuke. Perlahan Ino membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja Naruto.

"Ino... Biar aku saja yang menggantikan pakain untuk Naruto. Kau bisa pulang sekarang dan terima kasih atas bantuanmu." Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan Ino dan menawarkan bantuan.

"Huh? Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pamit. Jika butuh bantuan lagi kau bisa menghubungiku." Ino bisa melihat aura posesif yang dikeluarkan Sasuke. Ia mengemasi peralatannya kembali dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Pakain basah Naruto kini telah diganti. Setelahnya Sasuke membaringkan diri di sebelah Naruto lalu memasang selimut. Memandangi wajah tertidur orang yang dicintainya. Menyingkirkan helaian surai pirang yang menutupi dahi Naruto dan mendekapnya secara protektif. Dan ikut memejamkan mata.

Tidur Sasuke terusik oleh gerakan-gerakan lemah dari orang yang dipeluknya.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau disini?"

Dekapan Sasuke semakit erat. Lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam helaian rambut Naruto.  
"Bodoh. Kembalilah tidur."

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke." Hanya itu yang diucapkan Naruto. Disusul dengan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

"Kau bisa berbagi masalahmu denganku, Naruto. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Kau tahu itu."

"Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri, Sasuke."

Bohong. Sasuke tahu hal itu. Ia sudah bertahun-tahun mengenal Naruto. Apapun masalah yang dihadapi Naruto kali ini, ia yakin Naruto tidak bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri. Dilihat dari keadaan Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri di bath up dengan genangan darahnya sendiri dan pergelangan tangan penuh luka, Sasuke tahu itu. Dan satu-satunya cara agar Narutonya berkata jujur adalah dengan memaksanya.

Sasuke mencium dahi Naruto dan menggeser bibirnya turun sampai bibir mereka bertemu. Sedikit jilatan disana membuat Naruto terkejut dan membuka mata.

"Sasu-... Apa yang-" Sasuke memanfaatkan kesempatan saat Naruto hendak berbicara untuk membuat lidahnya menerobos melewati bibir Naruto.  
Naruto mencoba mendorong lidah Sasuke yang sedang menjelajahi rongga mulutnya agar keluar dengan dengan lidahnya. Namun sia-sia saja karena lidah Sasuke sudah mendominasi. Akhirnya Naruto mengalah. Membiarkan Sasuke bermain dengan mulutnya.  
Beberapa waktu berselang, mereka sama-sama membutuhkan udara untuk bernapas. Lelehan saliva meluber saat kedua bibir memisahkan diri.

"Jadi, apa sekarang kau mau berkata jujur?" Sasuke menunggu jawaban. Namun hanya diam yang Sasuke dapat.

Sasuke mulai membuka kancing kemeja Naruto satu per satu. Memberikan sentuhan lembut pada dada Naruto dan sesekali mempermainkan dua tonjolan kecil disana.

"Perusahaanku-"  
"Ngghh... dalam masalah, Sas-" Naruto mulai buka mulut. Tapi Sasuke tidak berhenti. Lidahnya mulai menjilati leher dan bahu Naruto. Hisapan-hisapan kecil mulai dibubuhkan olehnya.

"Investorku- Aaargh!" Satu hisapan kuat membuat Naruto mengerang.  
"Mereka berpaling dan berpindah ke Hyuuga Group."

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia bangkit dan mulai bermain di bagian bawah tubuh Naruto.  
Sasuke memang mengganti pakaian Naruto, tapi hanya kemejanya saja. Begitu selimut disingkap maka kejantanan Naruto sudah terekspos.  
Sasuke menjilati kejantanan Naruto, memijit-mijit dan sesekali menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Memberikan blowjob yang mampu membuat kejantanan Naruto akhirnya menegang.

"Mmmmpph... Aku sudah berdiplomasi dengan presdir Hyuuga Group." Sasuke memberikan jari tangannya di depan bibir Naruto. Tahu yang harus diperbuat, Naruto menjilati jari-jari Sasuke. Sengaja ia biarkan saliva mengalir membasahi jari-jari Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai memberikan penetrasi, mempersiapkan Naruto dengan jarinya yang basah mulai memasuki rongga anus Naruto. Membuat gerakan memutar dan menggunting. Sedikit gerakan berbentuk curva ke atas dan-

"Aaarrgghh!" Viola, G-spot Naruto berhasil Sasuke temukan.

Merasa persiapan untuk Naruto cukup. Sasuke juga menyiapkan diri. Melepas celana yang ia pakai sehingga kejantanannya yang mengacung tegang mulai tidak sabar untuk memasuki single hole Naruto.

Sasuke membuka kedua kaki Naruto. Memberinya akses bebas ke selakangannya. Sedikit demi sedikit kepala penis Sasuke sudah tertanam di lubang Naruto.

"Hyuuga Group bersedia membantu. Tapi mereka meminta sebuah syarat- Mmmpph!" Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke mengeluarkan penisnya dan langsung menyodok lubang Naruto. Membuat Naruto terkejut hingga tangannya meremas sprei di bawahnya. Rasa sakit di lubangnya dan nyeri pada lengannya yang terluka sama sekali tidak dihiraukannya.

Sasuke memberikan ciuman demi ciuman agar Naruto bisa rileks dan mengikuti permainannya.

Dengan tempo yang teratur Sasuke menarik dan mendorong penisnya. Membuatnya keluar masuk dalam lubang kenikmatan Naruto.

Sasuke melakukan gerakan in-out dengan tempo yang mulai cepat. Naruto yang ada di bawahnya berusaha menahan erangan yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan melumat bibir Sasuke. Bahkan tanpa sengaja kuku jarinya mencakar punggung Sasuke.

"Ah! Ah! Syaratnya aku harus menikahi putri presdir Hyuuga Group!" Seketika gerakan Sasuke terhenti. Ia mengerti sekarang kenapa Naruto sampai seperti ini. Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan sayu penuh nafsu seolah memohon_ 'Buat aku puas, Sasuke' _

Sasuke kembali mengeluar masukkan penisnya dengan semakin cepat. Naruto mulai menggeliat dan mengejang. Punggungnya menjulang ke atas.  
"Aaarrghhh!" Matanya terbalik. Spermanya keluar dengan deras dari kejantanannya. Seketika itu juga ia kembali tertidur.

Sasuke masih belum berhenti. Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya sampai mencapai klimaks.  
"Uuuhh!" Menyemburkan spermanya ke rectum Naruto.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Naruto. Memeluk pemuda berkulit tan yang memiliki tubuh lebih kecil darinya tersebut dengan posesif.

Sasuke memejamkan mata memikirkan kata-kata Naruto tadi. Semua terekam jelas dalam ingatan Sasuke membuat berdenyut nyeri karena terlalu memikirkannya. Bagaimanapun Ia berjanji akan menemukan cara untuk membantu Narutonya.

-To be continued-

* * *

A/N: Ini fic multichap pertama saya. Kritik dan saran bisa dipost di kolom review ^ ^


End file.
